Séance de torture
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Thobari s'est fait capturé par les Kairoshû, qui veulent lui faire avouer où il a caché l'Engetsurin, le manuscrit de la technique secrète de Banten. Et c'est à Yukimi, l'un des sbires impitoyables de ce clan, de se charger de son interrogatoire...


**Titre : Séance de torture**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Genres : One Shot angsty, tendance trash (ne PAS LIRE si vous cherchez un lemon doublé d'une histoire d'amour)  
**

**Rating : résolument M, pour tortures physiques (en comptant un viol) et psychologiques**

**Avertissements supplémentaires : Et ce n'est PAS un Yoite/Miharu. Et il y a un léger spoiler du tome 9, à propos de Thobari.  
**

**Notes : j'aime les crack pairings, les personnages secondaires...attention, je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas Miharu et Yoite. J'adore Yoite. Mais je n'arrive pas, pour l'instant, à l'écrire de façon assez crédible. D'ailleurs, il fait une petite apparition ici, et il est dans le rôle d'un méchant.**

**La relation que j'ai essayé d'explorer ici est celle de Yukimi et Thobari. J'ai écris le brouillon de cette fic après lecture du tome 6, car dans ce volume, je trouvais que Yukimi ressemblait à un sadique quand il souriait en pensant à Thobari. Ha ha ha...**

**Mais mon Yukimi est plutôt OOC, car beaucoup trop sadique...m'enfin, j'aime me dire que Yukimi a seulement l'air gentil dans les derniers tomes à cause de Yoite, tous ça, les bons sentiments...mais faut pas oublier qu'il a déjà tué pleins de gens, sans hésiter...Bref**

**NB : j'arrive jamais à me rappeler le nom du clan de Yukimi et Yoite. Kairoshû, Kairoshû ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué !**

* * *

Les gouttes d'eau coulaient lentement sur son torse nu. Ses cheveux de jais pendaient sur son visage sans cacher pour autant son accablement.

Personne ne viendrait le sauver.

Il avait été capturé par les Kairoshûtandis qu'il tentait de fuir la ville. Ils voulaient sans doute le torturer pour lui faire avouer où il avait dissimulé le manuscrit de la technique secrète de Banten.

C'est pourquoi il était attaché, les bras au dessus de la tête, par d'épaisses cordes de chanvre, les chevilles entravées par une chaîne, nu comme un vers sous un jet d'eau froide.

La personne qui le surveillait n'était autre que l'utilisateur du Kira. Ses yeux étaient d'un éclat glacé peu réconfortant. Il était sans doute inutile d'espérer de la pitié de cet être là. Il se tenait droit comme un i, tout de noir vêtu, et sa casquette sur la tête. Il ne regardait même pas dans sa direction, mais la maçonnerie en face de lui, comme s'il attendait une sorte de signal.

-Yoite !

Le garçon ne réagit pas à son nom, à croire qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Ce fût seulement lorsque celui qui l'avait interpellé entra dans le cachot sombre, tenant une lanterne à la main, qu'il daigna tourner la tête.

- Retourne là-haut. Je m'en occupe.

L'adolescent hocha lentement la tête et prit l'escalier.

- S'occuper de quoi ?, grogna Thobari Kumohira en se crispant.

Il était transi à la fois par la température et par la peur.

Le collègue de Yoite approcha. Il arborait un sourire de requin, les ombres dissimulant la plupart de ses traits.

- Mais de toi, bien sûr.

C'est alors que le prof d'anglais le reconnu. Cet accent dur et sarcastique…

- Tu es…Yukimi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond au bandeau sortit des ténèbres. Ses yeux brillaient dans la faible lumière de la cave d'une étincelle de malice.

- On va bien s'amuser tout les deux, déclara-t-il en s'emparant de l'unique ampoule électrique de la pièce de sa main gantée.

Il tira un coup sec, la détachant du plafond, puis il la brisa contre la cloison.

- Crois-moi, affirma Yukimi sur un ton à la fois inquiétant et enjoué. A la fin de notre « conversation », tu me diras tout ce que je veux savoir…et le reste.

Il jeta l'ampoule allumée entre les pieds de Thobari.

Dans la flaque d'eau.

…

- Tu es plus résistant que je ne l'aurais cru, souffla Yukimi en tirant une taffe de sa clope. Tu m'impressionnes.

- Je ne…vous di…rais…rien, haleta Kumohira d'une voix rendue rauque par les hurlements.

- Ça j'en doute, répliqua son bourreau en écrasant nonchalamment son mégot sur le téton du brun.

Ce dernier gémit et serra les dents. Il n'avait pas perdu sa fierté. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs de rage vers le blond.

Celui-ci eut un large sourire de loup et s'empara avec autorité du menton de sa victime, lui faisant face, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- C'est ça. Hais-moi. J'adore ton expression quand tu es furieux…et si impuissant. Ça me donne envie de…

Il effleura la bouche de Thobari de la sienne, s'écartant dans un âpre éclat de rire avant que celui-ci ne cherche à le mordre.

- Hou, le chienchien est enragé, on dirait…

Sa main descendit sur son pantalon, débouclant sa ceinture.

- Je vais te dresser, moi, tu vas voir.

L'Irlandais devînt livide.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas…

Yukimi se plaqua contre lui et ondula lentement du bassin. Ses mains empoignèrent brutalement ses fesses, les griffant tandis qu'il les écartait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, geignit Kumohira, incrédules malgré les tortures qu'il avait subi, et ne trouvant même plus l'énergie de se débattre.

- A ton avis ?, chuchota Yukimi à son oreille.

Il le pénétra violemment dans un râle de plaisir bestial.

Thobari s'étrangla, le corps tordu par le calvaire qu'il devait enduré, les jambes ouvertes de force.

Le membre des Kairoshû feula; ses yeux, plissés, étaient empreints d'un désir sauvage. Il donna de puissants coups de rein qui provoquèrent de nouveaux geignements. Entamant un va et vient rapide, il explosa promptement à l'intérieur, évacuant son trop plein d'excitation et de cruauté. Il se retira et contempla son œuvre avec une satisfaction perverse. Le sang et le sperme coulaient le long des cuisses sveltes du supplicié, se mêlant, souillant l'ancien protecteur du Shinrabanshô.

Le torturé s'était évanoui, suspendu dans le vide par ses liens qui mordaient la chair de ses poignets.

Yukimi s'alluma une autre cigarette en attendant que le brun reprenne conscience, sans même prendre la peine de se rhabiller. Sa ceinture en cuir pendait comme un serpent mort, obscène vestige de son acte barbare.

- T'es presque aussi bon que le petit Miharu, nargua-t-il, sadique, pas tout à fait rassasié.

Sa réplique eut l'effet escompté; Thobari redressa vivement la tête, le visage défait et les joues rouges, maculées des larmes qu'il avait versé tout le long de leur « petite séance ».

- Je vais te tuer…te tuer ! Toucher Rôkujo…je vais…je vais…

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Hein ?, lança insolemment le violeur, l'expression ricanante.

- Yukimi.

L'interpelé se retourna, l'air surpris.

Yoite était revenu, toujours aussi discret. Sa voix était étonnamment douce, soyeuse, presque ensorcelante pour Thobari qui avait passé l'heure précédente à hurler.

- Quoi ?

- Nous avons trouvé le parchemin de Banten, répondit simplement le garçon en s'éloignant déjà. En parfait dieu de la mort, il a annoncé la sentence, puis s'en est retourné à son propre enfer.

- Non ! NON !, s'écria Thobari, désespéré, les cheveux collés par la sueur.

Le blond s'approcha. Il dégaina un couteau à cran d'arrêt sous ses yeux. Une étoile filante de métal et de sang.

- C'est l'heure d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit, doux prince.

Noir.


End file.
